Love's Betrayal
by kiwi-messer
Summary: In the war her best friend died at the hand of her lover, who fled. A year later her lover returns. R&R. Chapter 3 is up now. Enjoy. DracoxHermione. Chapter Four UP!
1. Wildflowers

**a/n Hey guys this is my first posted fan fic so yay!!!!! Now I was thinking about making this a story as opposed to the one shot it is now so read and review. If I get five I'll expand it. Now this is set about two years after Hogwarts and is kinda alternate universe. If I expand I'll give you the back story……Mwhahaha.**

**Disclaimer: I own Draco Malfoy!!!!!! I actually do!!! He's a blue bunny rabbit…. In relation to characters, settings such as Hogwarts I own nothing. These belong to J.K Rowling.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Love's Betrayal

She left her bike at the bottom of the hill. The war had been over for almost a year but she still pulled out her wand and waved it over her bike.

" Nascondersi" The bike and its spidery thin marks, winding down the road, disappeared.

She climbed until about midway up when she spotted it, just as he had told her it would be. A white marble headstone contrasted with the lush green hill and other black headstones rising out of it. She paused and stood staring at it.

He watched her from the top of the hill. She was drawing her coat tighter around her even though it wasn't a cold day. His black cloak billowed out behind him, like a flag for any who were watching.

She bent down and placed flowers on the grave in front of her then trance-like raised her hand tracing the name over and over. She wasn't aware she had started crying until the first tear hit the ground.

"_Why oh why?" _she murmured. "_You were never meant to die, remember?" _

He watched her as she pleaded with the gravestone. Understanding her internal battle he thought about going down to be with her, but he knew this was something she had to do alone. He would hear anyway.

She stood again, tears now streaming down her face. She closed her eyes to allow herself to remember him fully- the way he deserved to be remembered. All their days together at Hogwarts, their teasing, fights, the day he was turned into a ferret, the day he told her he loved her and the day he proposed.

She had every reason to say no. She could have turned and walked away. She should have slapped him again. After all he was hired by the Dark Lord to kill her friend, mentor and Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. She did none of those things. Instead she looked at him, it was his eyes that did it. In those grey eyes she saw something she had never seen before. Not raw hate, not cold dismissal but love and passion and trust and most surprisingly hope. So she said yes.

Her friends hadn't been happy. She remembered the look on Harry's face when they told him. He threw his goblet at the wall. Ron was even worse. He went bright red and collapsed. Her parents weren't thrilled, well that's to say the least. In their eyes he still was and always would be a Malfoy and staying with the Order of Phoenix during the war had taught them who a Malfoy was. She tried to explain that he was different, that he was working against the Dark Lord all along. She cried harder remembering their last day together.

He kissed her goodbye on the steps of 12 Grimmauld Place. That last kiss was full of passion and regret. She shuddered remembering him walk away for the last time. That night Harry showed up, even more messy and crumpled that's when he told her. Her whole world came crashing down around her ears. She looked down at the name on the headstone, crying said what she had come here to say.

It travelled easily to his ears. He regretted putting her in this position but he had honestly made a mistake. It hurt him to know his beautiful love was feeling guilty for his actions but he knew he shouldn't be surprised. He ran. She stayed.

"_I'm so sorry for this. I didn't know he would do this. Please forgive me. I should- Well it's too late for this now but I had to tell you that I was sorry. I feel so guilty, he killed you and ran and………"_ She broke down in tears, crying like she had at his funeral.

He stood on the hill, his heart breaking with every broken sob she cried. He frowned, biting his lip until he made his choice. It was time. He needed to go back to her and explain what happened. He needed to tell her he never meant to kill. To let her know he loved her and didn't want her to hurt anymore. They deserved the truth and if it meant she would never want to see him again, he would go again but this time for good. He hoped that his love would forgive him but he knew she would never love him again. Who could love the man that killed her best friend?

He watched her once more as she walked away from the grave, unconcealed her muggle bike and rode off away from the hill shakily. He then walked down the hill towards the white headstone. He was the only Order member to fall in the last fight. Draco raised his hand and placed it on the cool marble.

"I hope you can forgive me one day but for now I need you to help her. Help her forgive me." The grave remained as silent and still as it had before but Draco felt comforted somehow. He walked down the hill after his Hermione, the words engraved on the headstone clear in his mind.

_R.I.P_

_Ronald Bilius Weasley_

_1 March 1980- 21 October 1999_

_Hero, son, brother, friend._

_What do I say when it's all over?_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Review please!!!!! **

Nascondersi is Italian for "hide"...


	2. Sunshine and Snowflakes

**A/N I didn't quite get those reviews guys…….. But I have had a request to add more so here's one more chapter for now but I won't update until I get more reviews. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunshine and Snowflakes.

Hermione awoke lazily to the morning sunrise glaring at her from between her greying netted curtains. She flung her feet out of the small single bed. She grimaced at the neck pain she always seemed to leave the bed with but like every morning, she shrugged. It was a lot better than the alternative which was going back to the home she and Draco had built and sleeping in her king sized, down filled, four poster bed. That bed had too many lost hopes in it. She hadn't even been back since Draco and her had arrived here at 12 Grimmauld Place for the final battle. Ginny had gotten her clothes and she remained here, but after saying sorry to Ron--

Hermione ran down stairs and bounced into the kitchen. Despite her loud entrance it seemed neither Harry nor Ginny had heard her. They continued their argument across the kitchen table.

"Harry, listen very carefully. Your aunt, uncle and cousin **WILL** be invited to this wedding- whether you want them or **NOT**!!!!" Ginny yelled at him.

Harry spluttered and went red in the face. "Ginny, honey, they wont want to come so let's not waste parchment on them."

The red head shook her head and walked over to the sink. "Darling you won't know until you try. Anyway what would your mother say? Not inviting her sister to the wedding?"

Harry shook his head. "She'd say it was perfect. That I was- I mean we were completely right."

Ginny raised a soapy hand and shook the bubbles at him. "No she wouldn't. She'd be appalled. Now they will get an invite. Whether they come or not is up to them."

Harry ducked the bubbles and turned, only to notice Hermione laughing silently in the doorway.

"Tut tut. Not even married yet but already arguing like a married couple." Hermione broke off giggling. Ginny joined her. Harry glared at the pair of them.

Hermione wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry Harry, but you two are just so domestic and chirpy together."

"Well to see you smile again it was worth it- just don't tell Fred or George. They won't let me hear the end of it. Bullied by their sister into having the three most horrid people in the world at our wedding….Uggh" Harry shuddered. "she's too much like her mother you know!"

Ginny smiled indulgently at her husband to be. "Wait to you see jut how like my mother I am……" She trailed off smiling at him.

"Yoo Hoo guys…..company here…." Hermione smiled. "Anyway we'll see I think Fred and George would enjoy it but to get dirt on you too isn't why I'm still standing here. I wanted to talk to you both. It's important." Ginny immediately shut up and sat down. Harry frowned at her. Hermione sighed. "This isn't easy but here it goes. After visiting Ron yesterday, I found my closure and well I just want you two to know…. I'm moving out at the end of the week….. I need to go home and sort out my life…… It has been ten months and well I don't want to intrude any longer…." She said quickly. "But yeah…that's all."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other then at her. "You're and never had been intruding but if you need to go home well that's your choice. If you need anything…..we're here."

Hermione nodded. "Thank you. After all I still have Christmas presents to unwrap and a tree to pull down…or I could leave it all and in a few month's time open all the gifts on Christmas." She grinned at the two. She really hadn't expected anything less from her friends, they understood her better than most- but not better than Draco had.

Hermione smiled at them. "Well I'll be off and guys….Thanks again." Ginny slid up next to Harry and smiled. "We're just happy that you are."

Draco watched as his lovely Hermione stepped out and crossed the road. She looked particularly lovely today. Her hair was tamed and straight, hanging down her back in a plait. She was wearing muggle clothing; jeans and a jacket. He sighed following her retreating figure down the pathway. She turned at the crossing and he caught sight of a glint from her finger before she disappeared with a crack. His heart leapt at the possibilities.

Hermione didn't know why but that morning she had picked up her mother's diamond ring and put it on. Something about it seemed to be pulling at her. She didn't know what but still she slid it onto her ring finger on her right hand. Her mother had made it clear that she despised the ring and all it stood for but still Hermione felt compelled to put it on…Her mother's engagement ring….

She arrived in the Leaky Caldron with a small pop. Tom the greasy bar keeper looked up from his glass wiping hopefully. There wasn't much of crowd today. She shook her head sadly.

"Not today Tom thanks." He smiled sadly and bent back at his work. She didn't blame him. Since the return of the Dark Lord business for everyone had been dropping and with some people refusing to believe his death it would take awhile for the wizarding world to recover.

Hermione stepped out into the dirty courtyard and on though it to Diagon alley. She looked at her watch before joining the crowd of shoppers. She wandered for a bit looking at the pet store.

"A new cat might be nice. Crookshanks was my best friend, well until Draco accidentally sent my stunned fuzz ball though the washing machine. At least we buried him clean." she mused looking at the kittens in the window. On that note she pushed the door open and went looking.

Draco consulted his map before disappearing to follow Hermione. He couldn't wait to see her again but still he wasn't quite ready to confront her. He just needed to know if she had moved on. If she had Merlin forbid, some other man.

He appeared in Diagon alley mere minutes after Hermione. He looked around and spotted her emerging from Magical Menagerie. He followed her as she past Gringotts and the bookstore. It was then that he did a double take. She was walking like she was on a mission and yet Hermione Granger walked straight past the bookshop, without so much as a glance at it. He shook his head. Unbelievable! Hermione stopped outside a small café, Draco watched from across the alley as a tall muscular man stood at one of the tables. He couldn't hear what they were saying but when the man leant over and kissed Hermione on the cheek , Draco thought he had the general idea. Draco turned on his heel and promptly crashed into a screaming market vendor. The cart the man had toppled over causing a mess and havoc. Draco groaned and hauled ass out of there before the collision caught Hermione's eye.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well hello Dialogue!!! I was just waiting for them to start talking…..**

**Any way please read and review and if you like my work there's another one coming soon- after some more reviews.**

**I'm posting a song fic about Hermione and Draco (because the plot bunny's bugging me) called "What am I with out you?" soon. So go read and review!!!!! It's just a silly little one shot that came to me in cough this morning while getting ready for school. **

**Also if you want to decide the ending to this, review and tell me whether Hermione takes him back……. Thanks to those that have reviewed.**


	3. Fire and Ice

**a/n I never intended this chapter to be this long however honestly I think it explains a bit more about Hermione's meeting and her history with Draco Even something that Harry doesn't know….. If you enjoy it would greatly appreciate a review or two wink wink nudge nudge Have fun and again sorry for the length. **

**More reviews will get chapter 4.**

**I own nothing except plot. Characters belong to J K Rowling. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Fire and Ice

Hermione arrived back at Grimanald place to hear the lovely sounds of silence. She dropped her keys in the bowl in the front hallway. She walked into the kitchen with full intentions of having a quiet cup of coffee but sitting on the coffee maker (Harry's present to Hermione. He'd learnt what she was like without it) was a little white envelope. Curious, Hermione opened it.

Dear 'Mione

Hope your meeting with Victor went well. I didn't tell Harry why you were seeing him but I stand by what I said the other night, you should tell him.

Harry and I plan on spending today and possibly tomorrow looking at wedding venues. I'm trying to persuade Harry that Scotland is the place to have it but he seems to think Fiji is better so most likely won't be back until late tomorrow. It seems my fiancé hasn't realised that it's cyclone season, in our spring, in Fiji and by Merlin this wedding will happen in spring!!!

Have fun and put your feet up. Dobby is still at Mum's, so no worries there.

Cheers

Ginny

Xoxo

Hermione sighed and put the letter down.

"Poor Harry. He'll have a fight on his hands." she stifled a laugh at the thought of Harry trying to make Ginny choose Fiji for their wedding. "Men" she snorted. They really could be such blockheads. Draco had been the same during their wedding planning. She started. After avoiding all memories of Draco she now found herself musing on him at intervals, and surprisingly she wasn't thinking of him in any evil manner. Sure during their school years he had been mean and cruel to her and her friends but on the last Hogsmeade trip he had confessed his love for her. She had had a crush on him for years. He was so handsome, smart and talented. But she had never considered it a possibility because he had so venomously bullied muggle borns or "mud bloods".

She paused remembering that day. Dumbledore had organised a party at the Three Broomsticks for all the seventh years so they all had good memories of their time at Hogsmeade. She and Ron had participated in the karaoke and were sitting with Harry listening politely to Lavender's terrible song when she spotted Draco talking to Dumbledore.

Flashback

"Thank you Miss Brown. Very….enlightening. In a surprise entry we now have Mr. Malfoy singing "All out of love" by Westlife as that seems to be the only version we have here. Please welcome him on stage."

The intro music started to play and Malfoy stepped up on stage. He dimmed the lights with his wand.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to the woman I have loved for too long fro too far away." Hermione was disgusted. Sytherins singing to each other, and look at Pansy. If she got anymore excited, she'd burst.

"_I'm lying alone with my head on the phone  
Thinking of you till it hurts  
I know you hurt too but what else can we do  
Tormented and torn apart  
I wish I could carry your smile and my heart  
For times when my life feels so low  
It would make me believe what tomorrow could bring  
When today doesn't really know, doesn't really know  
_  
But wait, he was looking at her. She shivered despite the warm air.

_I 'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right believing for so long  
I 'm all out of love, what am I without you   
I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong _

He was still looking. There were shivers running down her spine and if the hair on the back of her neck stood up anymore…………

_I want you to come back and carry me home  
Away from this long lonely nights  
I'm reaching for you, are you feeling it too  
Does the feeling seem oh so right  
And what would you say if I called on you now  
And said that I can't hold on  
There's no easy way, it gets harder each day  
Please love me or I'll be gone, I'll be gone_

I 'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right believing for so long  
I 'm all out of love, what am I without you  
I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong

Oh, what are you thinking of?  
What are you thinking of?  
Oh, what are you thinking of?  
What are you thinking of?  


He was nearly finished. Hermione wondered what would happen next.

_I 'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right believing for so long  
I 'm all out of love, what am I without you   
I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong"_

He finished the full song and the paused. He seemed to be struggling with his emotions but never the less he looked at her then turned to the crowd;

"I love Hermione Granger. I have since the first day I meet her but never made a move. My father stopped me, my friends stopped me but now I don't care." He turned back to Hermione. "I love you. I'm sorry about all those years of teasing and bulling. It hurt me to know that it hurt you. I was actually happy that day you punched me. I deserved it so much. I'm so in love with you. Please just give me, give us a chance. I really do love you. I want the world to know that I don't care that I'm pureblood and she's muggle born. I don't care that she's Gryffindor and I'm Sytherin. Please Hermione I love you." he paused waiting nervously for her answer. The whole room had gone silent looking at her.

END FLASHBACK

Hermione had gone to him then and they had never looked back. They finished school and due to the war making things difficult, moved straight in together. Draco had made amends with Harry almost immediately, just for Hermione's sake. Ron had been a bit harder. Draco had never really gotten on with him and after the "Weasley is our King" song Draco had co written with Pansy in their fifth year, there was a lot of damage. Although Ron and Draco both loved Hermione in their own way and were willing to give it a go for her sake. When Ron had died they were just beginning to build bridges.

Hermione had leant against the kitchen sink with her coffee while thinking. She was so deep in her thoughts she didn't notice the owl tapping against the window. The huge tawny had a letter tightly rolled to it. The bird looked vaguely familiar to Hermione but she couldn't place it. Opening the window, she let the owl in. It waited patiently on the scrubbed wood table. She untied the scroll to read the name written on it. What she saw shocked her. There in Draco's handwriting was her name. Just the sight of his tight controlled writing made her stomach lurch. She paused and turned it over to check. There in black and silver was the Malfoy seal. With trembling hands she opened the letter and began to read.

Draco was shocked to see his fiancée with another man. So shocked in fact that he apperated straight to their home. He had wandered the rooms for nearly an hour. Needlessly picking up and putting down the dusty objects had no effect on him, what did was seeing their dried out Christmas tree still sitting in the corner of the study with a pile of unopened presents beside it. She hadn't been back since the night they left. Their mugs were still sitting in the sink where she'd put them after their Christmas hot chocolate, just before they went over to Potter's house. She had intended to wash them afterwards.

Draco sat in his study surrounded by the books Hermione had loved so much, looking at the blank piece of parchment and began to write. He had to tell Hermione what really happened that night and to tell her he still loved her and why he had come back. Half way though he reread it only to decide it was too sappy and throw it out. The next letter was too cold, the third too pathetic and needy but he could not find fault with the forth. He summoned Merlin his owl and posted it before all the regrets sunk in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione,

I suspect that I'm the last person you want to hear from but I'm in England and need to talk to you. Meet me at the Three Broomsticks on Thursday night at 7pm. Don't be late and don't bother replying. On Thursday I'll tell you what really happened that night. It's the best explanation I can offer.

I know you and Potter have trust issues so just so that you know. I'll add this. We eloped the night before the last battle and were married by Dumbledore. You didn't want to say anything and we only did it because you were worried I wouldn't come back to you. That night we laughed and ate in the Three Broomsticks but later we danced in the moonlight at the edge of the village and I told you that "At this moment, I know that no matter what happens, I will always love you."

Until Thursday then, my dear.

Your husband

Draco Malfoy

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The paper fluttered from Hermione's hand and her hand went to her heart. It took her a moment to register that the laboured drawn breathing she was hearing was coming from her own mouth. She collapsed into the seat. Only Hermione, Draco and Victor knew that she had eloped with Draco before the final battle. She knew she hadn't written it and it was unlikely that her friend had either. She had had a meeting with Victor earlier this morning. She had hired him to find Draco, behind Harry's back of course, shortly after Draco's disappearance. Victor had assured her he would do his best, it was his job after all. Sadly Victor hadn't been able to trace her erstwhile husband, today's meeting had confirmed that.

Now here she was receiving letters out of the blue from someone, who could only be Draco, describing their wedding and wanting to meet. As she walked upstairs and showered she pondered what to do. Slipping her night gown over her head she came to a decision. She needed to talk to Mrs Weasley.

Hermione stood on the doorstep to The Burrow. For many years this had been known to her as Ron's home. His room was their meeting place, Ron, Harry and her. Now The Burrow was a reminder of past and Ron's room was kept as if he still lived there. She approached the door and knocked. The door swung open revelling a well kept women. Although Molly was shorter than Hermione, Hermione had the sensation of being smothered by a giant teddy bear.

"Hermione dear, how lovely to see you." The two women broke apart only for a speeding potato to hit Hermione around the legs. On closer inspection she realised it was Dobby. The house elf was crying in loud dry sobs. Hermione bent down to talk to him.

"Dobby what's the matter?"

The elf looked up at her with a tearstained face. "Oh miss. Dobby is dreadfully sad. Mrs won't let Dobby do housework." Hermione bit back a smile. "Is that so Dobby?" The house elf nodded tearfully.

"Dobby how about you go home and clean the bathrooms? I sure Harry would be very pleased." Although Hermione was still very upset about the plight of house elves she knew Dobby was only truly happy when he was cleaning, and she wanted to talk to Molly alone.

Ten minutes later she was sitting in the living room with a hot cup of tea.

"Molly, there's something I need to tell you. It's very important and I know I can trust you. Unfortunately it means saying things about Draco and Ron that you don't know." Hermione couldn't look the older women in the eye.

"Hermione dear, you are like a daughter to me and if you didn't tell me then I'm sure you had a good reason. I have accepted Ron's death and Draco's role in it so if you need to talk, talk." Molly raised Hermione's chin with her finger and looked her straight in the eye. "I mean what I said at Ron's funeral. If you ever need to talk I will listen and not judge."

Hermione took a breath and began her story.

**a/n Ha Cliff hanger. Don't you just love them. It's too cold to keep writing so I'm finishing now. The flashback is a modified segment from "What am I without you?" a shot one shot by me. However that story has no relevance to this one just using that segment. Read and Review that one too……….Hermione's story is next but only if I get more reviews so take some time and push that button. It takes two minutes and every author needs to hear how well they're doing or if you think something can be made better. Sorry but it seems each chapter is just getting longer than the next……**

**Til next time. **

**Rock on.**

**Kiwi-messer.**


	4. Love and Hate

**A/N sorry this took so long….. But here it is Chapter 4 of Love's betrayal and might even post chapter 5 later in the week. Again sorry have had school stuff and writers block!**

**I own nothing bar plot.**

------------------------

Ginny collapsed in giggles against her front door. Her soon to be husband Harry Potter was bent over sideways on the pavement, doing of all things GIGGLING! It was Harry's fault that they were coming home half drunk, it was his suggestion that they celebrate finding a wedding venue by having a shot of fire whiskey at The Leaky Cauldron. That shot became two then three then before Ginny knew, five. They had started innocently toasting their upcoming nuptials then Hermione getting back on her feet, then Dobby's new socks and everything went down hill from there. Tom eventually kicked them out for trying to waltz on the tables. Pity there was a reporter there. Oh well with six older brothers Ginny was used to getting howlers from her mother.

She finally got the front door open and between giggling hysterically and shushing Harry, who decided at the moment that singing the muggle song "100 bottles of beer on the wall" would be a good idea, managed to manoeuvre them into the library. She didn't expect to see Hermione still up and singing along loudly to "I love Rock and roll", the Brittany Spears version no less. Did the girl have no self respect?

That was until Ginny saw the half empty bottle of Vodka. "Yay! Drunk Hermione! My favourite!" Harry clapped then launched himself at Hermione, catching her around the neck. Ginny paused for a minute, "What the heck? Hermione's a lot more fun drunk!" She proceeded to join in with the two and their victory dance. Hermione raised her wand….."Again. Again" the track started again……

I saw him dancin' there by the record machine  
I knew he must a been about seventeen  
The beat was goin' strong  
Playin' my favorite song  
An' I could tell it wouldn't be long  
Till he was with me, yeah me, singin'

I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me

He smiled so I got up and' asked for his name  
That don't matter, he said,  
'Cause it's all the same

Said can I take you home where we can be alone

An' next we were movin' on  
He was with me, yeah me

Next we were movin' on  
He was with me, yeah me, singin'

I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me

Said can I take you home where we can be alone

An we'll be movin' on  
An' singin' that same old song  
Yeah with me, singin'

I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me

As the track finished all three collapsed in giggles on the couch. Harry put his arms around both women. "My favourite girls. So what made you so celebratory 'Mione? 'Cause me and Ginny we find- found- our wedding venue. The one place the press will never find…. Ha!" Hermione shook her head. "Yeah we'll my husband contacted me. He wants to talk. Your mother-in-law thinks I should hear his side of it." She then reached out to smack him, catching Ginny in the jaw. "Omph. That's for not letting me talk to him that night. My Merlin, I need to be drunk to say this." Hermione stood above him, a little unsteadily. "Draco and I got married. I'm going to talk to him because I have to know why. Draco's my husband and that means I loved him when I married him and guess what…….I still do. I don't care what you……" Hermione trailed off as she fell forward and collapsed into Harry's lap-head first.

This seemed to sober Harry up as he looked down at her. "I already knew 'Mione." he said softly, touching her brown curls. "Draco told me when he came here after the final battle. He wanted to talk to you, but I stopped him. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause you such pain. I should have known how much you loved him. I'm so sorry." At this he removed her head and placed her on the floor with a blanket, as tenderly as a mother would to her baby. Then he put his head in his hands and began to cry, while Ginny rubbed his back soothingly.

-----------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Hermione woke to find herself lying on the floor of the library covered in the old blanket. She had no recollection of getting there. In fact the last thing she remembered was making her decision to see Draco today and then starting on the last unopened bottle of Vodka. Damn.

She sat up and looked at the clock above the fire place. It read ten to eleven. Hermione stood up quickly but then sat down again quickly as the headache she had self inflicted made the room spin. Taking out her wand she pointed it at her head, a the headache melted away full memoires of what had happened the night before…. Hermione swore. She sat slumped against the couch until a creak of the door alerted her to the presence of her best friend.

Harry entered the library cautiously unsure of the welcome he would receive. Hermione sat slumped and defeated on the floor.

Harry opened his mouth to say something but Hermione beat him to it. "I know you hate draco for killing Ron, and a part of me does too, but I love him and no matter what he does I can't top. I don't mean to hurt you but that's how I feel."

Harry cut her off. "'Mione I don't hate you. When I came here to tell you of Ron's death I was tired. I had just killed Volemort. Later when I was thinking straight, I had my doubts. I was too much of a coward to tell you. I'm sorry I caused you so much hurt. I understand that you love him." Hermione stood up.

She looked Harry in the eye. "You had your doubts? And you never told me? You let me go on being separated from the man I love, the one man I can't live without because you were a coward!" she screamed. Harry had the grace to look shamefaced. "Well that's it. I'm taking him back. I love him." she continued, then in one smooth movement she slapped him and stormed from the room.

Harry smiled. "Thanks buddy. I needed that." he looked over to the photo of Ron that sat on the mantle. 

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say this is you trying to heal her." The photograph winked and laughed at him.

----------------

Hermione stood upstairs in her room trying to decide what to wear. The floor around her looked like Miami after a hurricane, clothes and shoes scatted amongst the wreckage. Finally ninety minutes after starting she had it. She wore her jeans and brown wrap around jumper. Her favourite, and also what she was wearing the day he left. She had some difficultly in choosing her shoes, it was autumn as so very chilly but she thought her black faux leather boots were up to the job. She looked at the clock, only to see she was running out of time and so she flicked her wand at her hair, gleaning a passable pony tail and apperated.

Like usual Hermione arrived ten minutes early and so choose a booth where she could see the door but also had a quick escape though the back door and into the alley. Not that she was considering using it. She sat in total silence glaring at any waiter that tried to come near enough to take her order, inside her head she repeated her new manta. "I love him, I can handle seeing him, I love him, I can take him back….."

She seemed even to have her butterflies under control but that went out the window when the annoyingly cheerful door bell went and Draco Malfoy stepped into the bar. He was thinner she thought as she stood up and ran for it. Out the back door along the alley until she heard his voice. "Hermione," His hand reached out and grabbed her arm. She was trapped.

Draco was nervous about meeting his wife again but he contained it, the way his deadbeat father had taught him. He had only just stepped into the bar when he saw were bushy head leap up and dash out the door. His reaction had been automatic, he pushed though the hoards of people surrounding him and chased after her. Now turning her around he was stunned into silence with the beautiful face of his wife, standing in front of him. The face he'd only seen in his dreams for so long.

Hermione raised one long white hand and whispered "Draco," before she caught herself. She pulled back and removed his hand from her arm. She took a deep breath and a step back. "Maybe we should sit?" she said waving her hand at the bench just outside the alley. "maybe we should." he replied softly.

Draco could hardly believe his luck. She hadn't run away screaming. What luck. Hermione sat on the bench facing him. "I know you wanted to talk, but I need to tell you that I need to hear what you have to say before I make any decisions. Harry is rooting for you though. So can you make this quick, its cold."

Draco looked her in the eye. Did he see hope? Love? Or was she just cold? "Maybe you'll be more comfortable inside?" he asked with concern.

She shook her head. "Here is fine and you're wasting my time." Her coldness her defence. They sat on the little bench as the wind danced in the brightly coloured leaves. The leaves danced around her feet as the people walking by ignored them.

-------------------------------------------------

**A/N hey guys! Hope you liked it but then you know how to tell me……. I'll post Chapter five as soon as I can and until then, I have other work up. So enjoy and I'll post again as soon as poss. Also next chapter will be Ron's death and tell you where Harry and Ginny are getting married or should I keep that a surprise until the actual wedding?**

**Rock on**

**KM.**


End file.
